1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapling device, and more particularly to a stapling device having a staple pushing device openable rearwardly from a stapler housing, to allow staples to be easily and quickly changed with new staples, to allow the staple pushing device to be easily disassembled or disengaged form the stapler housing and to be easily assembled together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical stapling devices have been developed and comprise a base member having an anvil plate, a staple magazine member and a driving member provided with a staple drive plate. A staple guide member and a staple feeder are coupled to the driving member, to feed the staples toward the driving member, and to allow the staples to be suitably driven or hammered by the driving member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,355 to Wu discloses one of the typical stapling devices also comprising a staple guide member and a staple feeder to feed the staples toward a driving member. The driving member should be opened or rotated relative to the staple magazine member, to allow new staples to be engaged or fed into the staple magazine member.
In operation, the users may have to use their one hand to hold the base member, and use the other hand to open or rotate the driving member relative to the staple magazine member, and then to use one of the hands to move the staple guide member and/or the staple feeder, to allow the new staples to be engaged or fed into the staple magazine member. However, it will be difficult for the users to open the driving member, and then to change or to insert the new staples.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional staplers or stapling devices.